


Malgré tout...

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gang, M/M, Narrateur interne, Rumeur, School, Texte écrit au présent, Transfert, Vie de banlieue, Violence, s
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Foutaise. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là? Dire adieu à notre ancienne vie était bien trop douloureux; Cette merveilleuse et calme existence en campagne, dans le nord du Japon. Je me retrouvais malgré moi dans ce trou, et je détestais ça. Je n'étais pas prêt pour cette vie de banlieue remplie de souillure. »
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi x Deidara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Sans réponse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente maintenant une nouvelle fan-fiction! (pas si nouvelle que ça en fait) Je l'avais écrite en 2013 environs je crois et je l'avais sans le vouloir supprimée. Alors là quelques années plus tard, je la recommence au complet. J'ai même modifié certaine direction afin de changer le pairing. C'était tout d'abord un SasoDei. 
> 
> Ce chapitre 1 est un Prologue à l'histoire! La fan-fiction commence au deuxième chapitre

Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis assis par terre, accoté contre un mur... Je semble être dans un petit endroit étroit, entre deux bâtiments. À première vue, ça ressemble à une petite rue cachée, une ruelle. Que s'est-il passé déjà? Je n'ai mal nulle part. Me suis-je simplement endormi en attendant quelque chose? Non. Pourquoi attendrais-je dans cette ruelle? Ce n'est pas très net... et tellement pas mon genre – Je me redresse et un petit hoquet surpris de douleur sortit. Aïe. J'ai une légère crampe dans le bas du dos. C'est probablement dû à la position que je maintenais quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me lève. Mes jambes sont engourdies et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des milliards de petites fourmis qui se promènent dans celles-ci. C'est très inconfortable. Je piétine doucement sur place afin de les chasser. Une fois chose faite, je me rends compte que j'ai extrêmement froid. Quelle température fait-il? Il doit faire maximum huit degrés – si ce n'est pas moins. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes bras et remarque qu'ils sont à découverts. Ma veste doit traîner en quelque part par ici. C'est certain que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi avec rien sur le dos à cette température.

Je zieute partout dans la ruelle, scrutant les moindres petits recoins. Je finis par la trouver un peu plus loin par la gauche d'où j'étais assis. Je me baisse et lâche un petit cri de douleur. Mon dos! D'où vient cette douleur? Est-ce encore cette crampe qui me semblait si légère? Je vais m'adosser au mur du bâtiment, avec ma veste en main. J'ai du mal à me tenir debout. Cette crampe est vraiment mal placée. La douleur est maintenant intense dans le bas de mon dos. Merde. Que s'est-il passé? Ce n'est pas le genre de mal dû à une mauvaise position. Non. C'est une douleur bien plus vive, bien plus... inquiétante.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon morceau de vêtement avec l'idée de le placer afin de l'enfiler. Mon cœur fait un bon. Il y avait une couleur de trop dessus. Une couleur rouge. Est-ce bien ma veste? Je la regarde de plus près en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense : du sang. J'ai peine à penser que je vois juste. Je la tourne dans tous les sens pour m'assurer que c'est bien la mienne. Ce l'est. Mon nom est écrit sur la petite étiquette au collet. Mais à qui appartient ce sang? Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans cette ruelle. Je dois y sortir. Absolument.

Je me décolle du mur et entreprends ma marche vers le bout de la rue. Il fait si noir ici. J'arriverai à mieux voir lorsque j'aurai réussi à sortir d'ici. Je me trompe peut-être sur toute la ligne. J'ai probablement juste la vision embrouillée. J'avance de quelques pas et j'ai soudain un atroce point à la jambe droite. Elle vient de bien se dégourdir. Qu'est-ce ce mal? Puisque je suis assez proche de la sortie de la rue, il y a quelques rayons de soleil qui éclairent mon chemin. J'en profite pour regarder ma jambe qui me semble endolorie. J'ai misère à marcher.

Du sang... Elle est couverte de sang. Est-ce le mien? Non, impossible! Je me rapproche encore un peu de la sortie de la ruelle, en continuant de regarder ma jambe ''peut-être'' blessée. Je ne vois aucune éraflure, ni entaille, elle paraît tout à fait normale. Je passe mes mains partout, mais je ne sens pas la cause du sang. Et puis... pourquoi la fin de la ruelle semble si loin? J'avance, j'avance, j'avance et je n'arrive pas à arriver au bout. Je ne comprends rien...

Sasori... Sasori ?! Il n'était pas avec moi ce matin? Je viens de penser à lui. Sasori est mon meilleur ami. C'est sûr que j'étais avec lui. Je suis toujours avec lui. Alors, quand nous étions-nous quittés? Quand ai-je abouti ici? Je ne l'ai pas vu en cherchant ma veste quelques minutes plus tôt. Ah oui! J'ai son numéro, je vais l'appeler. Mon téléphone devrait normalement être dans une de mes poches de veste, s'il n'est pas tombé en cours de route. Je le trouve. Marche-t-il cependant? Je clique un peu partout. L'écran ne fait rien. J'appuie fortement sur le bouton d'ouverture, il avait peut-être éteint dû à un manque de batterie. C'est bien ça. Il est en train d'ouvrir. Heureusement! Je me sens si soulagé tout à coup. Je vais pouvoir appeler Sasori ou ma mère. Je cherche dans ma liste de contact pour trouver le numéro de mon ami. Une fois trouvé, j'appuie sur le téléphone, en espérant qu'il n'éteigne pas tout de suite.

Ça sonne... derrière moi. Je me fige. Pourquoi le téléphone sonne derrière moi? J'étais inquiet. Je crains de me retourner. Je ne sentais aucune présence dans mon dos. Très lentement, j'attrape tout mon courage et commence à me retourner... Personne. C'est ce que je craignais. Le téléphone portable sonne toujours. Je rebrousse chemin en le cherchant, anxieux. Sasori n'est pas ici. Je suis tout seul dans ce trou. J'inspecte partout, en faisant jouer la sonnerie encore et encore...

Je finis par le trouver par terre à l'endroit où je m'étais réveillé. Lui, il n'est toujours pas là. Je pensais; il s'était peut-être réveillé avant moi et était partit chercher de l'aide? Est-il blessé aussi? S'est-il fait enlever? Battre? Tuer? Je commence à m'imaginer des dizaines de scénarios, plus dément les uns que les autres. Non... tout va bien! Oui, évidemment! Qui voudrait nous faire du mal de toute façon? Il n'a pas plus tranquille et gentil que nous, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà cherché la bagarre ou quoique ce soit avec quiconque. J'ai toujours fui les gangs et les fauteurs de trouble.

Un bruit de pas. Je me retourne immédiatement vers ce bruit par réflexe, en écriant le prénom de mon ami, puis je me fige. Ce n'est pas lui. Loin de là. C'est cette personne... cette personne qui m'effraie. Cette personne sombre et sans cœur. Je recule malgré mon horrible malaise et ma douleur qui s'était manifesté dans mon corps tout entier. C'est lui qui m'a affligé ces torts? A-t-il tué Sasori? Qu'est-il arrivé? Plus je recule, plus il approche. Je lui crie de s'arrêter, il obéit, en continuant de me fixer. Ce garçon est connu pour être violent. Selon les rumeurs, il a fait des choses horribles. Il est dans ma classe au lycée et nous étudions les mêmes matières. Tout le monde a peur de lui, mise à part son petit gang. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il est toujours en liberté s'il est si méchant. 

Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je reconnais très bien ses longs cheveux noirs. Je le sens tellement mal. Comment dois-je agir dans ces moments-là? Je suis en moins bonne état que lui, alors m'enfuir n'est pas la plus intelligente des options. Je continue à l'observer tout simplement en attendant la suite des choses.

Cloc cloc cloc.

Des pas derrière moi? Il n'est pas seul? Il tassa légèrement la tête afin de regarder la personne derrière moi, avec une petite expression de surprise. Okay. À en voir sa réaction, cela n'était pas prévu. Je remarque que l'expression sur son visage change un peu; son front s'est brusquement plissé. Il est en colère. Dois-je me retourner? Quelqu'un est venu m'aider? Je ne bouge pas. Sasori, est-ce toi? Tu es venu pour m'aider?

L'instant suivant, je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre conscience de se qui se passe. Je n'aperçois que mon agresseur courir vers moi. J'ai une faiblesse dans les jambes et tombe par terre. Tout est si embrouillé.


	2. De campagne à banlieue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le véritable premier chapitre de la fan-fiction!

Une nouvelle école? Sérieusement? C'est complètement ridicule. Tous mes amis sont ici. Toutes les choses que j'aime, toutes les choses et les personnes que je connais. Je ne peux totalement pas accepter ce transfert. Que vais-je faire avec toutes mes notes, mes cours et tout le reste? Changer d'école changera tout. Mes professeurs vont changer, mon entourage ne sera plus le même et mes matières seront probablement enseignés de façon entièrement différente. Mentalement, je ne suis pas prêt. M'intégrer à nouveau dans une nouvelle école... c'est trop. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intégrer facilement et je suis très peu social -- le type de personne à être mis de côté ou ce type à être intimidé pour toutes les raisons possibles. -- Je le sais bien. Et c'est pour la claire et simple raison que je veux rester où je suis! Cette école de mon enfance! Là où tout le monde me connait et m'ignore dans le pire des cas.   
  
Ça fait déjà des heures qu'on est sur la route. J'appuie ma tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture. Une petite mèche de mes cheveux blonds tombe sur mon visage. Nuisance. Je voulais l'enlever, mais paresseusement, je la laisse là. Faire un simple petit mouvement à cet instant est bien trop exigeant. Ma mère passe son temps à me regarder dans le rétroviseur, avec cet air bien à elle de compassion. Elle sait que je n'approuve guère ce changement. Je dois vivre avec. Je le sais bien.  
  
Une autre heure passe avant que nous arrivions à destination. Ma mère a été mutée à cause de son travail dans une grande ville commercial. Je n'ai jamais connu ce genre d'endroit. Depuis ma tendre enfance, j'ai vécu dans la campagne, où j'avais comme amis toutes sortes d'animaux sauvages et l'esprit totalement propre et paisible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement et physiquement à cette nouvelle vie entourée de gens de toutes sortes. Cela est tout nouveau pour moi. Je me demande si je vais survivre à tout ça. Vais-je être percuter à cause de ma différence des autres? Je me pose la question, mais honnêtement, je ne veux pas vraiment de réponse. Elle m'effraie un peu.  
  
Nous débarquons de la voiture. Le camion de déménagement ne devrait plus tarder. Ma mère s'est arrangée pour que je commence l'école ici que la semaine prochaine. Elle avait besoin de moi pour défaire les boîtes et s'occuper de toutes les petites choses utiles pour notre nouvelle vie. Nous vivons que tout les deux depuis le décès de mon père. Il est parti depuis quelques années déjà en raison d'une maladie cardiaque.  
  
Deux jours s'écoulent. Nous avons beaucoup avancé dans le dépaquetage; la maison est presque toute rangée et décorée. Maman est si heureuse. Tellement que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas montrer mon mécontentement qui, celui-ci, est si haut qu'il fait presque déborder le tout. Je suis découragé; Anéanti. J'ai envie de crier, pleurer... le cacher est très difficile, mais ça en vaut la peine pour voir ma mère heureuse.  
  
Nous avions rencontré nos voisins de droite; des personnes très respectables. C'est un couple d'aînés. J'en suis satisfait. Ils ne seront point dérangeants. Alors que de l'autre côté, il n'y a personne depuis les deux derniers jours, espérant qu'ils soient très rarement présents.  
  
«- Cette ville est magnifique! s'exclame ma mère en observant par la fenêtre.»  
  
Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et me demande sincèrement ce qu'elle trouve magnifique. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont de grands bâtiments qui nuisent au paysage; de la pollution partout... partout et... partout. Je n'y vois absolument rien de ''magnifique''. C'est horrible! Épouvantable! En revanche, je me contente d'approuver pour ne pas la décourager. Elle a assez de problèmes de son côté à régler sans avoir à se sentir mal pour moi. La voir si encouragée m'aide un peu et j'espère que je réussirai à m'adapter grâce à elle.  
  
«- Tu m'accompagnes faire des courses? me demande-t-elle, avec enthousiasme.»  
  
La voir sourire de la sorte... je ne peux rien lui refuser. Comblée par mon ''enthousiasme réciproque'', elle prend son manteau beige et l'enfile rapidement, en m'affirmant qu'il valait mieux en mettre un en pointant le mien sur le crochet près de la porte de sortie. Il ne fait que dix degrés et, pour elle, c'est froid. Très froid même. Okay. C'est peut-être un peu friquet, mais de là à mettre un manteau... Je suis certain qu'un simple chandail à manche longue aurait amplement fait l'affaire.  
  
Nous sortons et commençons notre marche vers l'épicerie la plus proche. Ma mère travaille pour des agences commerciales, mais nous avons déménagé un peu plus loin de la ville. Même elle préfère est plus tranquille. Elle avait opté pour une vie de banlieue. Une banlieue pauvre. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Tout semble sale. Je déteste l'odeur. Cette odeur de souillure. C'est si loin de l'air frais de la campagne; loin de toutes ces pollutions, de ses usines qui sont en train de tuer le monde; loin de tous ces graffitis sur les murs des bâtiments. C'est affreux. Ça m'écœure. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Pourquoi elle ne semble pas perturbée par cela? C'est si évident, si dégoûtant.  
  
Maman commence à sautiller légèrement. J'ai envie de lui rappeler que nous ne sommes plus en campagne et que les gens d'ici allaient probablement la regarder de travers et la prendre pour une folle si elle sautillait de cette façon. Je m'abstiens encore une fois. Peut-être va-t-elle arrêter en arrivant dans la rue principale...  
  
Lorsque nous tournons dans cette dite rue, j'aperçois tellement de gens. Plein de personnes pressées, ne profitant même pas de la vie, qui se hâtent ici et là; du trafic et des coups de klaxons impatients. Je baisse la tête et essaie de penser à autres choses. Je ne veux pas voir toutes ses choses inutiles... toutes ces conneries.  
  
Une fois les courses terminées, nous retournons dans notre nouveau chez nous. Les trois autres journées passent très rapidement. Un peu trop. Je me suis préparé à rentrer dans cette école. Je suis énormément stressé. À quoi ressemble une école de banlieue? Est-ce comme dans les films? Une école où tu dois intégrer un gang au plus sacrant pour ne pas être percuter? Comment vont être mes nouveaux camarades? Vont-ils acceptés le fait que je suis solitaire? Me prendront-ils pour cible pour cette raison? Je me fais des tonnes de scénarios. Ils sont toujours de pire en pire. Je dois arrêter d'être aussi pessimiste. Que du malheur m'arrivera de cette façon. Mon entrée va sans doute se passer merveilleusement bien.  
  
Okay! Arrête d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives! Tout va bien se passer! Oui. Tout se passera parfaitement bien. Tu vas te faire des amis. Ou juste un ami. Ce sera bien aussi. Tu n'es pas social, alors un seul ami est parfait pour toi! N'importe qui! Comme ça, tu ne seras pas pris pour cible! Oui c'est ça! Je vais minimiser les chances que les malheurs s'abattent sur moi! Dans une heure, j'arriverai dans cette nouvelle école... Je me présenterai comme étant une personne amicale et j'essayerai de me montrer social et assez ''cool''. Oui! Je sais que je peux le faire! Et c'est exactement ce que je ferai!  
  
«- Mon chéri, tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste tout à coup, constate maman en me regardant avec intérêt.»  
  
À ces mots, je remarque mon menton levé et mon point serrer fièrement. Merde. Je n'ai jamais été aussi expressif. Ma mère rit fortement.  
  
«- Tout va bien se passé, mon chéri, me réconforte-t-elle en venant mettre sa main sur mon épaule.»  
  
Elle me connait si bien. Elle sait que j'essaie d'être positif en trouvant les bonnes solutions. Elle n'est pas ignorante de mes réels sentiments.  
  
«- Oui je sais. Je suis sûr que c'est une très bonne école, je lui dis pour la rassurer.»  
  
Elle m'observe gaiement.

  
Je termine mon déjeuner et finis de préparer mes affaires. Elle prend sa sacoche et décroche son manteau de la patère.  
  
«- Non, maman, tu n'as pas besoin de m'y conduire.»  
  
Elle me regarde, abasourdie. Je lui explique que ça me gêne qu'elle m'accompagne. Je ne connais pas cette école, ni les gens qui la compose. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je préfère m'y rendre tout seul comme une grande personne pour réduire mes chances de devenir la risée du lycée. Elle comprend mon sentiment et me laisse partir seul. De toute façon, ce n'est pas loin. J'ai juste une vingtaine de minutes de marche à faire. Durant mes quelques journées de congés, nous étions allés voir où elle était située. Je connais mon chemin.  
  
J'arrive devant mon nouveau lycée et je laisse s'échapper un énorme soupire. C'est ce moment. Ce moment décisif. Suis-je prêt? Non. Pas du tout, mais je dois le faire. Je commence à avancer d'un pas frêle vers l'entrée de l'établissement.  


[...]

Mon petit tour à la direction est terminé, j'ai tous mes documents, mon nouvel agenda, mon horaire de cours, mon numéro de casier, ainsi que ma liste d'enseignants. Je suis prêt à entamer cette vie dans mon nouveau lycée. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça semble être une école comme toutes les autres. Ça me rassure un peu. Bon alors, mon casier est le numéro cent-douze. Ils m'ont averti que je ne suis pas seul dans mon casier, faute de casier manquant. Ça ne me dérange pas. On a toujours été deux par casier dans mon ancienne école aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Je ne laisse jamais rien d'important ou de personnelle là-dedans de toute façon.  
  
Bon, ici on a les casiers dans la cinquantaine. C'est un peu plus loin. J'avance encore quelques pas; les quatre-vingts... j'avance encore un peu... cent-dix, cent-onze et... cent-douze. Voilà, c'est celui-ci. Okay! Ça commence officiellement! J'ai mon casier et j'espère que la personne avec moi ne fait pas trop le bordel. J'aime quand tout est en ordre. Bon, alors... c'est quoi le code déjà? J'ai déjà oublié. Je suis particulièrement fan de ma super mémoire. Je pense que j'ai mis mon petit papier dans l'une de mes poches de pantalon. Je vérifie dans les deux poches de devant sans le trouver. Probablement en arrière alors. Je fouille un peu et le trouve. Alors : Six, vingt-six et trente-cinq. Je dois faire trois tours vers la droite pour commencer, j'arrête sur le six, puis je fais un tour complet vers la gauche jusqu'à me rendre sur le vingt-six, puis vers la droite une nouvelle fois pour me rendre à trente-cinq. Finalement... ça bloque. Aaah! C'est que je déteste tellement les cadenas qu'on doit faire des tours. Okay, okay, calme-toi et réessaie. Je répète le code une seconde fois, je me rate encore, puis une troisième fois... Je réussi à la cinquième fois. J'ouvre tranquillement la porte avec cette inquiétude... et... tout est parfaitement bien rangé. Il y a même le second étage de libre pour que je puisse mettre mes affaires. Il a dû être averti de mon arrivé. Je place toutes mes choses à leur place, en gardant mon agenda dans mes mains afin de vérifier vers quelle classe je dois me diriger. Je referme la case ensuite.  
  
Mathématique : Une matière que j'adore. J'aime tellement tous ces termes et ces problèmes à résoudre, plus difficile les uns que les autres. Ça m'amuse beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais les gens me regardent toujours de travers quand je leur raconte ma passion pour les mathématiques. Bref, c'est une matière comme les autres. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que le japonais ou bien les sciences! Je déteste vraiment les sciences. J'ai toujours eu de très mauvaises notes; il n'y a absolument rien qui me rentre dans le crâne en ce qui concerne cette matière inutile. Et y a-t-il quelque chose de plus ennuyant que le japonais? Tellement pas! En tout cas, je vais m'enlever du chemin. Alors... devrais-je demander mon chemin à quelqu'un? J'ai bien beau commencer par cette matière que j'adore, je ne sais pas où se trouve la classe.  
  
Soudainement, je sens quelque chose me pousser légèrement. Je suis dans les jambes de quelqu'un, je me tasse moi-même rapidement ensuite et observe la personne en question. Ah, c'est mon coloc de casier. Un garçon légèrement plus grand que moi. Je suis heureux lorsque je vois sa longueur de cheveux. Ça me rassure un peu de ce côté. J'étais inquiet à cause de ma longueur. J'avais peur que des gens n'acceptent pas ma différence. Ces cheveux sont assez longs et noirs. Étant dos à moi, je ne peux observer autres choses...Il ne me porte pas attention une seule millième de secondes. Sympa. Il a bien vu que je suis celui qui partagera dorénavant son casier. Bref, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire d'ami indésirable non plus.  
  
Il se retourne vers moi. Merde, il a sûrement remarqué que je le fixais. Embarrassant. Je me retourne vite en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir fixé. Je l'entends ensuite fermer la case et repartir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier contact que je souhaitais avoir avec mon partenaire de casier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certain qu'il est super sympa. Je dois absolument chasser toutes les mauvaises idées de ma tête. Ça ne sert à rien de capoter ainsi. C'est en restant négatif que les drames pourraient littéralement arriver!

B-12. C'est la classe où sont enseignées les mathématiques enrichies; et la salle que je suis actuellement en train de chercher. Si j'ai bien compris, les étages fonctionnent par lettre; Donc, ''A'' = premier étage, ''B'' = deuxième étage et ainsi de suite. Je suis en ce moment à l'étage D. J'ai trop monté. Je redescends de deux étages. Je suis sur le bon chemin! Alors... B-1... B-3...B-5... j'avance, j'avance j'avance... B-13. J'ai passé B-12? Étrange, comment j'ai fais pour passer de B-11 à B-13? Je recule. Je dois avoir sauté une porte. Je refais le trajet plus attentivement. C'est vraiment de B-11 à B-13. Il a un problème là. C'est idiot. Je cherche partout sans trouver. Je marche dans l'allée de long en large sans trouver, encore et encore. Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. 

«- Es-tu perdu? demanda une voix derrière moi, soudainement.»

Enfin! Quelqu'un vient de me parler! Je vais me sentir bien plus à l'aise de demander mon chemin! L'idée de déranger n'importe qui au passage ne me plaisait guère. Je confirme aussitôt en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur. C'était un garçon de mon âge qui me semble très convivial à la première vue. Un peu plus petit que moi, cheveux roux, yeux bruns, sourire bienveillant, façon agréable. 

«- Je cherche la classe B-12, je lui réponds après un léger dernier coup d'œil aux alentours.

\- La B-12? Tu n'es pas au bon endroit... C'est le bon étage, mais la mauvaise section.»

Mauvaise section? Je le regarde avec un air interrogatif, il reprend ses explications en me demandant de le suivre. Il se dit probablement que ce serait plus simple de me le montrer directement. 

«- Tu as dû remarquer que la section-ci contient seulement des classes avec des numéros impairs...»

Non... je n'avais même pas porté attention à ce détail. Je me sens idiot. C'est tellement évident. Je le laisse continuer, mine de rien. Il ne doit pas me prendre pour un imbécile, même si je suis presque sûr qu'il s'en ait déjà fait sa petite idée. 

«- Les chiffres impairs sont les classes régulières et les chiffres pairs les enrichies.»

Nous arrivons devant deux portes séparatrices en vitre. Je les avais remarqués tout l'heure mais j'ai cru que c'était les bureaux administratifs qui se trouvaient derrière celles-ci. 

«- La section pour les classes pairs est ici. Tu devrais trouver ta route maintenant.»

Après m'avoir dit cette phrase, il me quitte. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier... et on ne s'est même pas présentés. Je traverse les deux grandes portes et trouve très facilement ma classe. J'y entre. Personne n'est encore arrivé... Heureusement. Il y a tant de bureaux, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous utilisés. J'attends en avant de la classe que le professeur arrive. La porte était ouverte, alors il ne doit pas tarder.

Bordel! Je déteste tellement ça! S'il n'arrive pas, les autres étudiants arriveront avant que j'aie le temps de prendre ma place et ils vont tous me dévisager parce que je suis nouveau. C'est sûr que c'est ce qui va arriver! Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est fait exprès. Le professeur doit être cacher en quelque part à me regarder et rire de moi... c'est un truisme! C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle la porte était déverrouillée... Je déteste les gens et leurs stupides consciences méprisantes! 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
(même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
